For example, most of medical measurement devices such as a portable blood glucose meter have a function of transmitting measurement data of a subject body obtained by measurement to another device. For example, JP 2000-29972 A and JP 2009-181593 A disclose a system of transmitting data of blood glucose levels recorded in a clinical analysis device to a computer system, together with an identification password. Further, JP 2003-144394 A discloses a case of transmitting control log information to a server simultaneously with biological information from a patient terminal and analyzing the information in the server.
Recently, along with the spread of communication devices, setting of data communication between a medical measurement device and a user's communication device (e.g., smartphone, tablet terminal, etc.) is increasing. For example, a pairing operation sometimes is required that allows wireless communication between a measurement device and an external device. At this time, a setting operation of a measurement device by a user is demanded to be as simple as possible. However, when the setting operation for communication with an external device is facilitated, unauthorized access from the outside may increase and erroneous communication with another device may be established. The above-described conventional techniques do not disclose measures for solving such problems in the communication setting between a measurement device and an external device.
Conventionally, when establishing the communication between a measurement device and an external device, at least one of the measurement device and the external device requires a user to input authentication information for authenticating the other device. The authentication information is used at the time of establishing communication between devices so as to confirm before establishing the communication that the other device is a communication partner. For example, in order to facilitate an operation at the time of establishing communication, if both of the measurement device and the external device do not require input of authentication information, communication may be established between erroneous devices. Particularly in a medical field, it is assumed that a plurality of users perform communication setting between their own measurement devices and external devices simultaneously in the same place. To cope with this situation, a communication setting operation of a measurement device with respect to an external device should be facilitated, while avoiding establishment of communication with an erroneous external device. The present application discloses a technique of preventing communication from being set erroneously while simplifying a communication setting operation between a medical measurement device and an external device.